A conventional article of athletic footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole assembly. The upper is often formed of leather, synthetic materials, or a combination thereof and comfortably secures the footwear to the foot, while providing ventilation and protection from the elements. The sole assembly generally incorporates multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole is a thin cushioning member located within the upper and adjacent the sole of the foot to enhance footwear comfort. The midsole, which is traditionally attached along its peripheral edge to the upper, forms the middle layer of the sole assembly and serves a variety of purposes that include controlling potentially harmful foot motions such as pronation, attenuating ground reaction forces, and absorbing energy. The outsole forms the ground-contacting element of footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable, wear resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
An article of footwear often incorporates a heel counter at the rear of the footwear, which is contoured to wrap around the user's heel and along the sides of the footwear. The heel counter provides stability and support for the user's heel. The upper wraps around the rear exterior surface of the heel counter and is secured thereto, with a seam being provided in the upper at the rear of the heel counter.
The manufacture of a typical article of athletic footwear is quite complex, and involves a number of steps including stitch and turn collar lining, and three-dimensional stitching and molding of the back portion of the article of footwear. Performing these complex tasks and providing a consistent heel fit is difficult, time consuming, labor intensive, and requires a large investment in capital equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of footwear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.